


Faster

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Baekhyun, BaekYeol - Freeform, College Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Streetracer!AU, alcohol comsumption, big kid language, graphic smut, illegal streetracing, squint for xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: "You live life through song lyrics and personal connections, he lives through cheap pickup lines and quick hookups in dusty old motel rooms."- Kim Jongin, trying to describe the difference between Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol





	Faster

All Chanyeol wanted to do was curl up and cram study. _Jongin is a certified asshole_.

Chanyeol had two exams that week plus a 12-page research paper due by Friday that he had barely started on. He knew for a fact that Jongin had a couple reports due as well, and a test in a class he was already failing on Thursday.

And yet here they were. 11pm on a Monday and instead of holing himself up in the library, Chanyeol had stupidly allowed Jongin to drag him out.

“ _For fuck’s sake, Chanyeol.”_ Jongin had grabbed him just outside their apartment as Chanyeol had been on his way back to campus to use the library’s endless book resources. “ _You have all week. Besides, didn’t you want to meet my boyfriend?”_

Somehow Jongin had talked Chanyeol into a pair of his “edgy” ripped jeans and a green t-shirt. He threw his own leather jacket at the taller, and Chanyeol had pulled it on, complaining about his change in appearance. _“Are we meeting your boyfriend at a club or something? What the fuck?”_ Jongin simply laughed at him, pulling out a bottle of hair gel. So what if he liked his oversized hoodies? Sue him.

And no, they definitely weren’t meeting Jongin’s boyfriend at a club. They were at a fucking street race.

“This shit is _illegal_ , Jongin.” Chanyeol hissed as his no-longer-best-friend dragged him through the rows of cars. “We could be _arrested_. We could go to _jail_. I have a paper due in three days! My mom’s going to have a whole-ass heart attack. We can’t just—”

“Chanyeol, dude.” Jongin paused his movements and placed both his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Listen.” Chanyeol stopped looking around and focused on Jongin. “I’ve been coming here to meet Kyungsoo for months now, and we haven’t been busted by the cops yet.”

“Yet?”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine. Now come on, I want to make out with Kyungsoo a bit before his race.”

“Gross.” Chanyeol scrunched his nose as Jongin threw an arm around his shoulders, leading him towards a small group gathered between two cars.

“Jongin!” A short guy, even by normal standards, shoved his way through the circle as Jongin and Chanyeol approached the group.

“Sorry we’re late—” Jongin was cut off as the guy threw himself at him, pulling him down into a kiss. Jongin responded immediately, holding who Chanyeol assumed to be his boyfriend closer, and Chanyeol cleared his throat and took an awkward side step.

He shifted from foot to foot as he looked the other direction, taking in the sights. Skimpily clad girls, guys wrapped in leather, and cars rigged up with toys worth more than the hunks of junk themselves.

Knowing Jongin’s original intention was to introduce him to the mysterious guy he’d been seeing, Chanyeol tried to stick around. He figured, though, after the boyfriend wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist and Jongin backed him against one of the cars, that any and all original intentions were out the window.

Chanyeol decided to wander around the nearest car. It was some sort of sleek grey BMW something with dark red detailing. He looked down, eyeing the redone bumper and making his way around the back.

“They do that a lot.”

Chanyeol started and looked up to see a boy leaning suavely against the driver’s side of the car. The dark-haired boy couldn’t have been taller than Chanyeol’s shoulders, and he, like many others there, was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots. His eyes were lined thickly, and his hair parted so some of it hung loosely over his forehead. Chanyeol couldn’t seem to look away from the long, slender fingers as they pulled a cigarette away from his pleasantly pink lips. He was mesmerized.

The lips released a puff of smoke, pouting beautifully and the boy flicked his hair out of his face, turning to look at Chanyeol. No—past him. Chanyeol turned to follow his line of sight and his eyes fell upon Jongin and his boyfriend, who was now sprawled on his back on the trunk of the car next to them.

The stranger chuckled.

“Kyungsoo hasn’t run a race without Jongin being here to, uh, wish him luck.” He let out another chuckle. “He was freaking out when he was running late, worried he wouldn’t get his pre-race ritual in. I honestly thought he was about to bust a nut.” Those fingers lifted the cigarette back up and the boy took another drawl of smoke. “I’d kill to see that. Or do it. I have to admit, I’m jealous.”

“Oh, are you?” Chanyeol leaned against the car, mimicking the mysterious boy’s position.

“Kyungsoo’s been getting plenty of dick, and according to him, it’s good. I could use a good lay.”

“Right.” Chanyeol answered carefully. “And, uh, you are—”

“Hot and ready for you, Mr. Empire State Building.” Chanyeol felt naked under the boy’s critical eyes, looking him up and down in an almost animalistic way.

“Come again?”

“Byun.” The kid tapped his cigarette on his fingers, watching the as the burnt ash fell to the ground with a smirk. “Baekhyun.”

“I’m Chanyeol.”

“Ah, finally a devilishly handsome face to put with the mysterious name.”

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. “Am I supposed to mean something?”

Baekhyun leaned back against the car again. “Oh, the whole group’s heard all about Jongin’s tall, blubbering friend who’s never been seen outside the library, his room, or the music building.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “Nice to know my reputation precedes me.”

“So, Empire, what are you doing _here_ ,” he gestured to the rows of cars with his cigarette, “instead of shitting around on a piano?”

Chanyeol sighed. “Fucking Jongin.”

“That’s Kyungsoo’s job.”

Chanyeol shut his eyes. “Oh, god, I really did not want that image.”

“You could have the image of fucking me instead, if you want it.”

“Look kid. I appreciate the incentive and all, but I really don’t want to be here.” Chanyeol sighed, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes. “I have two tests this week, and—”

“And I can be a great distraction.” Baekhyun didn’t stop staring, and Chanyeol could _feel_ those eyes centered on his crotch.

He could also _feel_ his dick twitching. _No, stop it. Grandmas and dead puppies._

“Byun!” Both boys turned around. Kyungsoo was sitting up now, Jongin still between his legs. “We need to go.”

“Now?”

“Now.” He pushed Jongin away from where he had still been nipping at his boyfriend’s collarbones, and Kyungsoo adjusted his jacket so it was sitting properly on his shoulders.

Baekhyun sighed. “I’d love to continue this, Empire, but it seems I have a prior engagement.” He dropped the rest of his cigarette, stomping it out. “Would you be a darling and grab my keys for me? They’re in my front pocket.”

“No.” Chanyeol deadpanned.

Baekhyun chuckled, shoving his right hand into his pocket. “It was worth a try.”

“Was it?”

“You can’t blame me.” Baekhyun pulled open the door of his car. Across the lot, Kyungsoo mimicked his movement, Jongin walking up to the window and giving him one more good luck kiss.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun spoke again once his car had started, rolling down the window. “You’re hot. You turn me on, and if I wasn’t supposed to be on the track in two minutes we’d be back at my apartment right now. However, it seems my life is full of wasted potential and unfortunately timed hook ups.”

“There’s still the rest of the night.” Chanyeol responded sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Baekhyun smirked, turning his eyes to the road as he shifted his car into the first gear. “I’m going to hold you to that, Empire.”

Both cars pulled out of the lot, joining the lineup and making their way towards the starting line, and Jongin wandered over to where Chanyeol was standing.

“I thought I was supposed to meet the boyfriend tonight.” Chanyeol commented, accepting the beer in Jongin’s outstretched hand. “All I saw was ass and lips.”

“Those are the important parts.” Jongin shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

Chanyeol eyed his warily. “It’s a Monday, Jongin.”

“And?”

“We have class tomorrow. Don’t you have an 8am?”

“I’ll skip it. I usually do after races.” Jongin shrugged again, his eyes resting on the road where the cars had just disappeared.

“Staying the night with Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol took a large gulp of his beer.

“Someone’s jealous.” Jongin sang. Chanyeol could _hear_ his smirk.

Chanyeol scoffed. “You wish.”

“No, I know. Not that you have to be, though, you have Byun now. He’s a hard one to pin down, it’s kind of a big deal that he was just full-on flirting with you.” Jongin took a drink of his beer. “Baekhyun isn’t one to try too hard, and the fact that he is when you act like you’re completely uninterested, even though I know otherwise, means that he’s probably really interested in you.”

“Or he just wants to fuck.” Chanyeol groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“So do you.”

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Jongin wasn’t wrong. Chanyeol had a lot going on in his life. All his exams and papers for some stupid business degree he wasn’t even sure he wanted, spending the night hours from 11-3 in a practice room as he was determined to not lose his guitar skills among pointless math classes. He often got math formulas replaced with song lyrics and chord structures in his head, and he’d gotten comments on his papers about the lack of effort put into them as he always procrastinated to write songs instead. There was a lot of pent up tension, a lot of anger and stress that was constantly wearing down on him. Maybe, _maybe_ all he needed was a good fuck. Just to get it out of his system.

Jongin sighed at Chanyeol’s prolonged silence. “Look, Chanyeol, I get it. You’re a ‘romantic.’ You want to build a relationship, have a connection. But Baekhyun, well, he’s a quickie. He’s not around for the long haul, never has been. You live life through song lyrics and personal connections, he lives through cheap pickup lines and quick hookups in dusty old motel rooms.”

“What do you want me to do?” Chanyeol asked, exasperated.

“I want you to live a little.” Jongin faced away from the road for the first time since the race had started to face his friend. “Go home with him. He’s your type—short, dark hair, mysterious, and I know he bottoms—” Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the last one, “be a fucking college kid for once, okay? Go be spontaneous. Besides, you never know. I thought Kyungsoo was going to be a one night thing, and it’s been three months.”

“Are you done?” Chanyeol took another drink of his beer.

“Just think about it, yeah? I’m worried about you, man.”

Before Chanyeol got a chance to answer, to brush Jongin off and tell him he had no reason to worry, a familiar grey and red BMW flew across the finish line.

“Your boyfriend won.” Jongin nodded his head towards where Baekhyun was pulling his car around, back into the same lot he had been in before. “Give him a congratulatory kiss for me, will you?”

Jongin had danced out of the way, back towards his own boyfriend’s car which had also returned to its lot, before Chanyeol could reach out to hit him. Chanyeol tossed the rest of his half-drank beer in a trash can as he made his way over to the winning car.

“Hey there, Empire.” Baekhyun slid out of the car, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Chanyeol couldn’t help but imagine _his_ hands running through the hair, Baekhyun under him, sweaty and writhing, back arching—

“Empire? You still with us?”

Chanyeol shook his head, coming back from his daydream. “Hm? What?”

Baekhyun chuckled. “I know I look hot right now, but I do need a breather before you jump me.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “You wish.” _He did look pretty hot, though_.

“You would.” Baekhyun smirked, raising an eyebrow in a way that probably made all the boys swoon.

It definitely wasn’t working on Chanyeol. _Not at all_.

“I wouldn’t.” Chanyeol took a step forward, and Baekhyun mimicked his movements.

“Then why did you take a step towards me?” Baekhyun tilted his chin up to glare at Chanyeol, his eyes calculating, trying to figure out what Chanyeol was thinking. That was going to be hard, though, considering Chanyeol didn’t even know what Chanyeol was thinking.

“I don’t know.”

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

“I don’t know.” With each question, the pair took a step towards each other. “And I hate not knowing things.” Chanyeol pushed on.

Baekhyun knew exactly what he was doing to Chanyeol. “What are you going to do about it, Empire?” They were chest-to-chest at this point.

“Are you sure you want to find out?” Chanyeol whispered, leaning down ever so slightly.

Baekhyun smirked. “Why are you still asking?”

“I’m not.” With that, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hips and pulls him towards him, planting his lips on the shorter’s.

Baekhyun met him immediately, gripping the lapels of his jacket in his hands and thrusting up on his toes. It was messy, there was too much teeth during the fight for dominance, but it was perfect. Hot and heavy, Chanyeol turned and threw Baekhyun against the side of his car.

Baekhyun gasped on the impact, and Chanyeol took the opportunity to dart his tongue in the other’s mouth, Baekhyun submitting to him almost immediately. Chanyeol could feel his adrenaline going up as he poured all his frustration and stress into the kiss which Baekhyun was welcoming with open arms. Well, open mouth.

Chanyeol put all his weight on the smaller, pulling Baekhyun closer while at the same time pushing him back against the car. His hands stayed on the other’s hips, gripping harshly as he inserted his thigh between Baekhyun’s legs, not allowing him to move at all though his impulse was to jerk away.

Baekhyun moaned instead, letting go of Chanyeol’s jacket to instead tangle his fingers in his hair, messing up the carefully styled strands courtesy of Jongin. Leaving one hand curled around Baekhyun’s waist, Chanyeol brought his left hand up to cup his cheek and tilt his head back, giving him better access to the other’s swollen lips.

“Chan-Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stuttered, pulling away from one of the most mind-blowing, tension filled kisses he’d ever experienced. Not finished yet, Chanyeol began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along Baekhyun’s throat. He didn’t suck enough to leave a mark, but he applied enough pressure that the boy was at his mercy, gasping and tightening his hold in Chanyeol’s hair.

“What, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol muttered between kisses.

“Don’t—wait, we can’t.” He protested weakly, though he was doing nothing to stop Chanyeol’s ministrations. “I have another heat.” Baekhyun let his head drop so it was resting against the car, moaning again as Chanyeol began sucking harshly on an exposed part of his shoulder where his jacket had fallen away at some point.

“So?” Chanyeol pulled away, straightening back up to look at Baekhyun, giving him a second to catch his breath.

“It starts soon, I can’t run off like this, as much as I want to.”

“Don’t leave.” Chanyeol wasn’t begging—he didn’t beg. He was just asking, politely, and hoping deeply that Baekhyun would listen to him as it was obvious that he was just as turned on as the latter.

“I have to.” Baekhyun rested both his hands on Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

“Take me with you.” Chanyeol managed at their first break apart for a breath.

Baekhyun paused. “What?”

“You heard me.” Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun so he was completely flat against the car, his spine curved and followed the shape of the door. “I want to go with you.”

“No, you don’t. It’s dangerous.” Baekhyun shook his head, locking eyes with Chanyeol. “I’m dangerous. Especially for a good college boy like you.” Baekhyun ran his hand through Chanyeol’s hair again, pausing in the back and stroking, and Chanyeol thought he would melt into a puddle right there.

“I don’t care.” He heard himself say. “I want to go with you. I want to be with you.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in for another desperate kiss. “Baekhyun, please.” Okay, maybe he _was_ begging. “ _Please_.”

Baekhyun took his swollen lip between his teeth and chewed it for a minute, neither of them moving from their positions. Chanyeol was still on top of him, leaning heavily, and if anyone asked Baekhyun would say that was clouding his judgement, since he would never admit to actually liking someone enough to be a passenger in his car during a race.

“Okay.” He relented after a minute. Chanyeol leaned back down to kiss him in happiness, taking his head in both his gigantic hands and pulling him close.

Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun’s bottom lip for a couple more minutes until they heard an announcement that the final heat would be starting, and all the drivers needed to report to their cars.

Baekhyun straightened up, shoving Chanyeol back and running a hand through his hair, trying to tame it.

“Get your gorgeous ass in the car, Empire.” Chanyeol made his way around to the passenger side of the car as Baekhyun slipped into his seat.

“Chanyeol?” He paused with his hand on the door handle and turned around to be met with the confused faces of Jongin and Kyungsoo, arms around each other as they approached Baekhyun’s car. “Where are you going?”

“I’m taking a ride.”

“I told you to go home with the guy, not kill yourself for him.” Jongin shook his head. “That’s not a good idea.”

Kyungsoo ran his free hand up Jongin’s chest. “Baekhyun’s one of the best drivers out there, babe, he’ll be fine.”

“I don’t like it.” Jongin looked down at his boyfriend.

“Hey, Empire, if you’re coming then get a fucking move on.” Baekhyun rolled down the window and yelled from his side. “We need to go.”

“Chanyeol—”

“Now, Empire.” Baekhyun interrupted whatever Jongin’s next argument was going to be.

Chanyeol shrugged in his friend’s direction, pulling open the door and folding himself in the passenger seat.

“Buckle up, Chanyeol. This isn’t some petty little drive around the parking lot.” Baekhyun shifted the car into first and pulling out of the lot. “We’re going to be driving on highways and major roads, and none of them are closed.”

“You mean there are going to be civilians out there?” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in shock.

He nodded, turning the wheel to join the lineup. “That happens sometimes.”

“Isn’t that, I don’t know, dangerous?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun stopped the car in his line.

“Sure.” Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol with a smirk. “But isn’t that the point?”

Chanyeol froze. He had Chanyeol there.

Before Chanyeol could come up with a good enough answer, the flag was down and Baekhyun, and the others, were tearing down the single stretch of highway.

“Oh, fuck.” Chanyeol smiled. “Fuck!”

Baekhyun smirked, shifting effortlessly as he drove his way to the front of the group. He pulled out in front, tearing away from the other racers as he flew around the first turn, taking them towards the congested part of town.

The adrenaline rush was back, relentless as Chanyeol watched the speedometer on the dashboard rise, breaking 120 and pushing 130 miles per hour.

Baekhyun risked a look away from the road to his first-time passenger. Chanyeol was leaning forward, looking excitedly out the windshield with wide eyes. He didn’t look scared in the slightest, it was more like a kid who’d stolen a cookie and gotten away with it, and was making their getaway in a BMW going 135 miles per hour down a major highway, surrounded by cars not going above 80. Of course, Chanyeol _was_ just a giant kid, so it all made sense.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, had never felt freer. He was flying as the car raced down the highway, barely slowing down for turns and almost unable to hear the angry honks of the other drivers. Chanyeol, the boy who burst into tears when he was six for stealing a grape from the supermarket was now willingly taking part in an illegal street race. He was loving it, and he already knew he was addicted.

His mother was going to have an aneurysm.

“Is it always like this?” Chanyeol asked, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the engine.

“Like what?” Baekhyun asked, popping the clutch and yanking the wheel to the right, taking an exit and flying down the ramp.

“Like, I don’t know, _this_.” Chanyeol looked over at him. “This, exciting. Freeing. Fast.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Isn’t it great?”

“You must do this often, considering that we haven’t crashed into anything yet.” Chanyeol commented, watching the civilian cars fall behind through his window.

“Every Monday, Friday, and Saturday.” Baekhyun jerked the wheel, whipping the car around another loop to get on another highway, one that should take them back towards the starting line.

“Shit.” Chanyeol laughed. “And you’re not dead yet?”

“I may drive fast, but I don’t drive to die.” Baekhyun commented, eyeing a car through his mirror. “Oh, fuck.”

“What—”

“It’s Minho. White Jaguar, middle lane. He hates me, I hate him, he may try and run us off the road. Hold on. Side note, can you get my phone for me?”

Chanyeol scrambled, ripping through the glove box for Baekhyun’s ringing phone as Baekhyun swerved lanes, darting through cars to try and gain an edge over his competitor.

“Baekhyun’s phone, Chanyeol speaking.” Chanyeol answered, yelling to be heard over Baekhyun’s cursing at the other driver.

“ _Listen, Chanyeol, tell Baek we got busted.”_ Chanyeol recognized Kyungsoo’s voice over the speaker even though he’d only heard the male talk twice that night. _“Don’t come back, it’s insane. Everyone’s taking off, and you guys need to get lost. Now.”_

“The cops—” Baekhyun’s attention was on Chanyeol in an instant. “They busted the lot. We need to go.”

“Oh, fuck no. How am I supposed to get my prize money now?” Baekhyun groaned, swerving off the highway and slowing down, losing their car among the many driving through the more commercial part of town and switching from manual to automatic.

_“Tell Baekhyun that that’s the least of his problems now.”_ Kyungsoo answered for him. _“Just don’t get arrested and we’ll go from there.”_

“Kyungsoo, you underestimate me.” Baekhyun yelled, turning the car onto a dark street. “I never get arrested.”

_“Well, call me when you guys get home so I know you didn’t.”_ Kyungsoo cut the line, and Chanyeol could barely make out Jongin’s voice on the other side before the connection was lost.

“So, we could get arrested, then?” Chanyeol tried to sound nonchalant about it, but Baekhyun could sense that the poor guy was losing his mind.

“No.” For the first time that night, Baekhyun took his hand off the wheel not to shift, but to grab Chanyeol’s, rubbing along the back with his thumb in a comforting manner. “I don’t get caught. We’re kind of close to my apartment, anyway. You can come in and stay until this blows over, then I can take you back to campus or Kyungsoo’s or wherever your friend wants to meet you.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and squeezed their intertwined hands. “Okay.”

“Hey, Empire, trust me.” Baekhyun pulled out of the alley and cut across an empty gas station parking lot into an apartment complex. “We’re fine.”

He let go of Chanyeol’s hand to park the car in a corner spot, hidden by shadows under a few trees. Shakily, Chanyeol got out of the car. Baekhyun watched him worriedly, pulling his keys from the ignition and climbing out of his side. The taller was leaning against the passenger door, eyebrows furrowed beautifully and biting his bottom lip harshly with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Baekhyun walked around and leaned next to him. “Do you mind if I take a smoke?”

Chanyeol shook his head, and Baekhyun fished his box out of the left pocket of his jacket and a lighter out of his right. He held a cigarette between his lips as he clicked his lighter, successfully lighting it on the first try and holding it to the stick, cupping the flame until it caught.

Baekhyun leaned his head back against the car, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, watching the smoke get caught up in the wind. He glanced at Chanyeol for a second, taking in the way his shoulders were tensed and he was staring daggers at a crack in the pavement.

“I wouldn’t have asked you to ride with me if I knew the cops were going to show up.” Baekhyun commented after a few minutes of silence.

“It’s fine.” Chanyeol took a deep breath. “Kyungsoo’s right, you’re a pretty safe driver, even at 150 miles per hour.”

Baekhyun let out a light chuckle. “Nah, I don’t usually push 150. Maybe 140, but even I have my limits.” He looked at Chanyeol fully, tapping his cigarette against his fingers. “But I know you’re kind of freaked, and for good reason.”

“Really, I’m good. It was probably better that I was with you anyway, then I didn’t have to worry about snagging a ride with anyone or finding Jongin when the cops showed up at the lot.” Chanyeol shifted so his right shoulder was leaning against the car and he was facing the racer, his arms still crossed. “I really should be thanking you.”

“Don’t bother.” Baekhyun took another drawl. “I’m not the kind of person anyone should be thanking. For anything.”

“You didn’t get me arrested.”

“ _I_ didn’t get arrested. You just happened to be along for the ride.”

“After I begged you to let me join.”

“Either way.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Don’t thank me. What happened, happened. It’s over. Let’s move on, yeah?”

“Yeah.” The men stood together against Baekhyun’s car in silence as Baekhyun nursed his cigarette.

“You’ve got a nice vibe going on here.”

“Vibe?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.

“Sure.” Chanyeol gestured to Baekhyun with his left hand. “The leather, the car, the cigarettes, the ratty old apartment.”

“How dare you judge my apartment. You haven’t even been inside yet. Empire, I expected better from you.” Baekhyun countered, glaring.

Chanyeol shrugged. “I don’t need to go inside. I can tell.”

“Oh, can you now.” Baekhyun scoffed, releasing another puff of smoke.

Chanyeol hummed, taking a step towards Baekhyun. “I can. And Jongin may have said a few things about you.”

“I am quite the conversation topic, if I do say so myself.” Baekhyun smirked.

“You’re also quite hot.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun had to admit, he hadn’t seen that one coming.

Chanyeol wrapped his right arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “You are.” He bent his head down and began kissing behind Baekhyun’s ear, causing the latter to shiver. “When you’re driving, and your hand is resting on the stick shift even though I wanted it to be sitting on my thigh.”

He pulled himself around, planting both his hands on either side of Baekhyun’s head. “When you’re cursing, even though _I_ wanted to be the reason for those dirty words coming out of your beautiful mouth.” He finished at a whisper, planting his lips along Baekhyun’s jaw.

Baekhyun leaned his head back, closing his eyes and dropping his cigarette as he let out a breath. Chanyeol made sure to stomp it out as his hands found Baekhyun’s jaw, grabbing it to angle his head up in a perfect position for a kiss. Baekhyun’s empty hands gripped the bottom of Chanyeol’s jacket desperately, itching to get rid of the three inches of space between them.

“When you’re darting through traffic, your eyes completely focused on the road when all I really wanted was for them to look at me.” He leaned his forehead against the smaller’s, looking him in the eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes were wide, glazed over with lust, and he leaned up towards Chanyeol without even realizing it.

“When you run your hand through your hair, mussing it up in that perfect style that I know would look so much better if you were in bed, and it was my hand doing it.” Chanyeol leaned down so his lips were just touching Baekhyun’s, _just barely_.

Baekhyun whined. “Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol hummed, and Baekhyun could feel that shit in his toes. And his dick.

_Fuck_.

“Kiss me.”

Chanyeol was on him in a second, attacking him in a fervor that had Baekhyun more breathless than he’d been all night. Baekhyun’s back slammed into the car again as Chanyeol’s lips forced his open, taking control once again.

Baekhyun tasted like smoke and sweat, and had it been anyone else Chanyeol would’ve pulled away instantly, crinkling his nose in disgust. It suited Baekhyun, though, and it somehow only made Chanyeol want to devour the smaller even more.

One of Chanyeol’s hands dropped to wrap around Baekhyun’s lower back, pulling him close and brushing their crotches together. Baekhyun’s lips stuttered, and he gripped Chanyeol’s jacket, pulling him so close the taller could feel his heart pounding.

Chanyeol kept attacking his lips, and Baekhyun ran his hands along his structured abdomen, going underneath the jacket. He followed the harsh muscles all the way around, dragging his fingertips down Chanyeol’s spine and eliciting a deep groan from the other. Baekhyun’s hands finally came to rest in the taller’s back jean pockets, and he gave the taunt flesh a gentle squeeze.

“Shit, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol groaned. His hands found the collar of Baekhyun’s jacket and he impatiently pushed it off his shoulders, so it hung on the crook of his elbows. He began trailing his lips down Baekhyun’s neck, nipping and sucking at the tender zone. He knew he’d found a special spot, right under his ear and behind his jaw, because when he’d bitten down Baekhyun had jumped slightly and squeezed Chanyeol’s ass tighter.

“Do you want to come inside?” Baekhyun asked, breathless.

“Fuck, babe, I thought you’d never ask.” After pressing one more dominating kiss to the other’s mouth, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and began dragging him in the direction of the large complex.

Baekhyun stumbled a bit trying to keep up with Chanyeol’s long strides, eventually catching up and digging around for his keys.

“Upstairs.” Baekhyun was leading as he tugged Chanyeol’s hand towards a staircase on the side. “Third floor.”

“You couldn’t make this easy and be on the ground, could you?” Chanyeol asked with a breathless chuckle.

“If you wanted me to drop right here I would,” Baekhyun started up the stairs with Chanyeol right behind him, “but I do recall you saying that you didn’t want to get arrested tonight.” He turned around and winked. _Cheeky little shit_.

Once on the third floor, Baekhyun paused in front of the second door on the left, fumbling to find the lock. The lighting sucked, and his hands were shaking, and then suddenly Chanyeol was behind him and he found the spot on his jaw, and somehow his hands were on Baekhyun’s erection and _shit that felt great_. Chanyeol knew what he was doing— _fuck_.

After struggling for an impossibly long time, Baekhyun shoved the door open and stumbled in, Chanyeol still hanging on his back like a koala.

Chanyeol kicked the door shut, and Baekhyun whirled around, breaking the taller’s hold on him and shoving him back into the door. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, grumbling something about guys who were annoyingly tall as he pulled him down for another kiss.

The “annoyingly tall” boy grabbed Baekhyun’s jacket, yanking it down his shoulders.

“Well maybe you’re just annoyingly short.” Chanyeol countered, dropping Baekhyun’s jacket on the ground.

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, you definitely don’t want me to do that.” Chanyeol paused for just a second, two maybe, and appreciated how great Baekhyun’s body was without the loose-fitting jacket. His red and grey t-shirt clung to his shoulders and outlined the “v” his body made as it came in at the hips. Baekhyun’s ripped skinny jeans clung to his hips and thighs beautifully, showing curves in all the right places without being too thick or too skinny.

“You’re gorgeous.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but say it as his hands found Baekhyun’s hips, pushing his shirt up so his rough fingertips could feel the delicate skin tugged around his small hipbones.

Chanyeol hadn’t seen Baekhyun blush all night but right then he _did_ , averting his eyes and sucking his bottom lip and biting at it.

“Baekhyun—”

“Jacket.” Baekhyun’s hands grabbed the collar of Chanyeol’s own jacket and began tugging frustratedly. “Off. Now.”

Chanyeol complied instantly, releasing Baekhyun’s hips only long enough to pull his jacket off and drop next to Baekhyun’s on the floor. Baekhyun’s slender fingers grabbed the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt and he pulled that off too, adding that to the growing pile of clothes on Baekhyun’s floor.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Baekhyun was practically drooling as he stared at Chanyeol’s chiseled abs and chest. “Maybe I should go to college.”

“Not really your scene, babe.” Chanyeol smirked, pulling Baekhyun in for another kiss. Baekhyun’s hands wrapped around his waist, kneading and pressing into the skin along Chanyeol’s lower back just above the waistband of his jeans. Chanyeol’s own hands ran up Baekhyun’s chest, pushing his shirt up in the process.

Baekhyun took the hint, pulling away and allowing Chanyeol to pull his shirt over his head. Before Chanyeol could return to kissing Baekhyun senseless, Baekhyun grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bed around the half-wall.

Chanyeol overpowered him quickly, turning him around and kissing him, backing him up towards the bed. Baekhyun allowed himself to be guided backwards, falling gracefully when his legs hit the edge. Chanyeol collapsed on top of him, crawling above him as Baekhyun slid further up the bed so he was laying in the center.

Once they were face to face, Chanyeol shoved his knee right under Baekhyun’s dick and the smaller groaned, arching his back at the contact.

Chanyeol smirked, rubbing his knee and watching as Baekhyun jutted his hips along with it, trying to find friction in the erratic rhythm.

“Fuck, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun moaned breathlessly. “Fuck, do something.”

At that, Chanyeol popped the button and unzipped Baekhyun’s jeans, climbing off and pulling them down his legs leaving the smaller clothed in only his underwear. He reclaimed his place above him once he’d pulled his own pants off too, sucking on his neck once again.

Somehow Baekhyun found the strength to flip the two, so Baekhyun was now hovering over Chanyeol who raised an eyebrow at him.

Baekhyun leaned down to capture Chanyeol’s lips in a kiss before pulling away and dragging his tongue down the length of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol took a deep breath and dropped his head back against the mattress.

Baekhyun bit along his prominent collarbones, pressing a light kiss to the dip where the two sides fused together in the middle. Glancing up for a second, Baekhyun continued to make his way down Chanyeol’s chest, pressing a kiss to and sucking on each of the taller’s nipples.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol groaned out, arching into the small male’s mouth. “ _Shit_.”

Continuing further, Baekhyun dragged his tongue down, _down_ , licking his way along the divot between Chanyeol’s abs all the way down to his underwear. Kissing lightly, Baekhyun hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged down, pulling them down Chanyeol’s impossibly long legs and dropping them off the side of the bed.

Chanyeol sighed when his erection was finally freed from his constricting underwear, looking down to see Baekhyun eye-level with his dick.

“Baek—” Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol groaning and fisting the bed under him at his experimental lick.

“I’m going to warn you.” Baekhyun spoke between light kisses he was peppering all along Chanyeol’s dick, “I lost my gag-reflex years ago.”

“You— _shit_.” Chanyeol let out a long, drawn-out groan as Baekhyun sank down, taking Chanyeol in his mouth completely. He breathed slowly through his nose, his lips wrapped tightly around the base.

Hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly, Baekhyun slowly pushed himself back up, his weight resting on his elbows.

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol gasped as Baekhyun lowered himself down again. He tangled his fingers in the smaller’s hair, pushing him down, trying to get him to go _deeper_. Baekhyun flattened his tongue as he bobbed his head, Chanyeol’s dick breaching the tightness of his uvula and pushing down his throat. He moved his hands so they were flat on Chanyeol’s hipbones, pushing them down in the mattress as Chanyeol struggled to buck them up.

Chanyeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s hair causing the latter to shudder and moan, still taking Chanyeol throat deep, and Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back in his head at the vibration. Lifting a skilled hand, Baekhyun began lightly fingering his balls as he picked himself back up, licking completely from the base to the tip.

Chanyeol groaned brokenly as his hips rose, trying to chase the tight heat as Baekhyun sat up to take a breather. His hand replaced his mouth, rubbing along the length and spreading his spit evenly.

His hand still tangled in Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol pulled the male up to return to his lips, forcing Baekhyun to straddle his hips. Chanyeol pulled him down, sucking on Baekhyun’s tongue immediately and tasting the salty precum on the inside of his mouth in addition to the lingering smoke.

Chanyeol’s hands dropped to cup Baekhyun’s ass, and Baekhyun moaned loudly, desperately at the contact. He ground his hips down, Chanyeol guiding him, the only clothing left between them was Baekhyun’s soaking underwear.

Chanyeol tugged the annoying fabric down halfway, burying his hands underneath and feeling Baekhyun’s skin under his palms, pushing him as far down as he could in their desperate grinding.

Baekhyun moaned again. “I can’t—off. I— _fuck_ —I need them off, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol rolled them over so they were back in their original position, Chanyeol resting between Baekhyun’s thighs, and he sat up on his knees. He pulled the underwear the rest of the way off quickly, turning to toss them off the side of the bed.

When he shifted back over, Baekhyun was gone. He had made his way to one side of the bed, giving Chanyeol a great view of his ass as the male pulled out a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He rolled back over, and Chanyeol trapped him beneath his long arms, taking the lube from his hand.

“I can do it.” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol shook his head, pressing a short but desperate kiss to the pink lips. “I got it.”

He popped the cap off and squirted a generous amount of the lube on his fingers, spreading it evenly before he positioned himself at Baekhyun’s entrance.

Gingerly, he slid one finger in and Baekhyun gasped out brokenly above him. “Finally—Jesus fucking— _ah_.”

Chanyeol had added another finger and was scissoring the other open, spreading his hole in preparation. He began biting and kissing all along those gorgeous hipbones as he did, and it felt like he just couldn’t get enough of Baekhyun. He had to taste him, to hold him, to feel him and _prove_ that he was the cause for Baekhyun’s immense pleasure at the moment.

Chanyeol added a third finger and Baekhyun cried out, his hands fisting in Chanyeol’s hair as he bucked his hips up, trying to find Chanyeol’s rhythm. With one last bite, Chanyeol removed his fingers and sat up.

Lying next to the bottle of lube was a condom. Chanyeol ripped open the package and rolled it on, picking the lube back up and applying it to his dick.

“Shit, Empire, hurry the fuck up.” Baekhyun groaned out impatiently, raising himself up on his elbows to watch Chanyeol spread the cold substance evenly to his throbbing cock.

“I’m getting there.” Chanyeol collapsed back on Baekhyun when he was done. He sat on his knees between the shorter’s legs, picking them up to place them on his shoulders.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched.  _Finally_.

Not too slowly yet not too quickly, Chanyeol pushed into Baekhyun. The male arched his back, letting out the dirtiest moan Chanyeol had ever heard as he filled him up completely. Not giving the other much time to adjust, Chanyeol pulled out and thrust back in. Baekhyun gasped at the force, his hands reaching out to fist the covers below him.

Chanyeol kept thrusting, each one getting harder and more powerful. Baekhyun was a writhing, beautiful moaning mess below him, and he had never seen anything sexier.

Searching for that special spot, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s legs and pulled them off his shoulders and instead pushed them into Baekhyun’s, bending the male in half.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun cried as Chanyeol began thrusting at this new angle. “Fuck, Chanyeol, more.” He wrapped his arms around his knees to hold himself in that position, but Chanyeol kept his hands there too, using the leverage to push and pull himself as he thrusted.

“Oh, shit, _shit_.” Baekhyun was moaning with each thrust now, babbling and unable to keep his mouth shut. Chanyeol picked up the pace, jackhammering into Baekhyun at a nearly inhuman speed and causing the latter to nearly scream.

“God, Chanyeol, _fuck_ _yes_ , keep going.” He moaned. Baekhyun’s arms released his legs and he began flailing them around, trying to find purchase on something, _anything_.

Chanyeol grabbed his wrists and pinned them above the smaller’s head, holding them with his right hand and he rested all his weight on his left. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, pulling him closer with each thrust, and this new angle caused Chanyeol to ram into Baekhyun’s prostate. Chanyeol groaned out lowly at the sheer tightness of Baekhyun, it felt almost impossible to not come just looking at the male’s face.

The male’s mouth fell open in a silent scream when he did, and Chanyeol began thrusting with new vigor, breathing heavily and _oh so sexily_ , nailing the smaller’s prostate every time. Baekhyun’s back arched, and he closed his eyes as tears began to leak out.

It was amazing. It wasn’t enough yet at the same time it was too much, and Baekhyun’s hands were stuck above his head and he felt so fucking _vulnerable_ at the lack of control and shit that was turning him on even more, if possible.

“Hold on.” Chanyeol pulled out and Baekhyun groaned out at the loss.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, Chanyeol, get back here and—what are— _ah!_ ” Chanyeol had grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Baekhyun’s ass before pushing back in, giving his hips another new angle to work with. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hands, pinning them above his head again as he resumed his inhuman pace from before.

This new position gave Baekhyun the extra stimulation he’d needed, and each thrust was so powerful he thought he was going to split in two at any given moment.

“Oh, Chanyeol, you’re going to _break_ me, I—holy shit—oh my _god_ —Chan—” Baekhyun’s eyes were rolling back in his head. His own dick was hitting his stomach with each thrust, Chanyeol’s hard abdomen pushing it into Baekhyun’s stomach and applying _just enough_ pressure, and it was aching for a release.

Baekhyun felt that familiar warmth in his stomach, and his legs began trembling.

“Chanyeol—I’m—I need to come— _fuck_.”

“Come on, Baekhyun. Come for me.” Chanyeol ordered lowly and, fuck, Baekhyun came.

His back arched and his toes curled and he _screamed_ as he experienced one of the most intense orgasms of his life. His cum shot out, covering both their stomachs and chests in the thick, hot liquid.

Chanyeol simply tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s wrists and continued thrusting, riding him through the aftershocks. He kept going, desperate for his own release and Baekhyun moaned brokenly.

Chanyeol came a few thrusts later with a sharp cry of Baekhyun’s name and a string of curses, the intensity of which milked a second, mini-orgasm from Baekhyun who was trembling from the overstimulation.

Thoroughly wrecked, it was all Baekhyun had to just lay on the bed as Chanyeol collapsed on top of him, his head on Baekhyun’s chest. He released Baekhyun’s wrists then, and Baekhyun could feel a tingling and knew they’d be bruising beautifully by morning.

The two laid there in the aftershocks long enough for the cum on their bodies to grow uncomfortably cold and sticky, but Baekhyun was too exhausted to move. Chanyeol, on the other hand, pushed himself up so he was on his elbows. He bent his head to press a few light kisses to Baekhyun’s chest, working his way up his neck to press a kiss to his lips.

Right as Baekhyun opened his mouth to deepen it, Chanyeol pushed up and stumbled off the bed in the direction of the bathroom. Propping himself up on his elbows, Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol searched the cabinets.

“Bottom left.” Baekhyun helped from his spot on the bed. He winced at how hoarse his voice was when he spoke.

“Got it.” Chanyeol pulled a couple washcloths out of the cabinet after Baekhyun’s directions, wetting them and walking back towards the bed. Baekhyun took one out of Chanyeol’s outstretched hand and they both began cleaning themselves off. The cold wetness of the washcloth was a stark contrast to the hot sweat that had been running down their bodies and so it left a trail of goosebumps where Baekhyun cleaned.

Chanyeol picked his boxers up, pulling them on and searching for his jeans.

“Empire, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Baekhyun asked from the bed.

“Getting dressed?” Chanyeol asked, picking up his jeans and folding them so they became right-side out again.

“Okay, yeah, but I promised you a ride. You’ll get one, I just need a few more minutes to wake back up then I’ll drive you back to your place.” Baekhyun pushed himself up and slid back in the bed, climbing under the covers.

“I don’t know, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looked forlornly at the limp jeans in his hands.

“Come on, Empire.” Baekhyun patted the empty spot next to him, his eyes half open. “Join me as we come back down to earth.”

Against his better judgement, Chanyeol dropped his pants and came around, climbing in bed next to Baekhyun. Almost impulsively, Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, and the smaller tucked himself into his side, his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and his arm draped over his chest.

Chanyeol smelled nice, Baekhyun concluded with a light sniff. He smelled sweaty, but there was a hint of cologne, and of _something_ in his natural scent that made Baekhyun feel safe. All he wanted to do was curl up in Chanyeol’s arms forever and live out the rest of his life from within the safe aura of the college student. Chanyeol’s arm around his shoulder felt so protective, like it was shielding Baekhyun from every shitty thing that was a part of his existence. Baekhyun couldn’t help but marvel at how perfectly he fit in Chanyeol’s side.

Once he was in bed, and comfortable, the exhaustion really hit him. Chanyeol supposed the adrenaline of the night had finally worn off, and with Baekhyun’s body heat enveloping his side he felt his eyelids start to droop, against his mind’s orders to _wake up, dammit_.

“Why did you start racing?” Chanyeol heard himself ask.

Baekhyun hummed. “That’s quite a story, Empire.”

“With you, everything is.” Chanyeol responded easily. “Come on.”

“It’s dark, Chanyeol, like _really_ dark. You sure you can handle it?”

“Are you questioning my honor?”

“I’m questioning your stupidity.”

“Baekhyun.”

“I fixed up cars with my dad a lot when I was younger. We totally redid this old mustang, you should’ve seen it.” Baekhyun’s eyes were shining. “New engine, sleek blue paint, she was a goddess.” He smiled softly.

“Anyway, my mom was a full-on crack head. Always high, and she sold the shit, too. We didn’t realize just how much she was spending until some loan sharks showed up at my dad’s garage one day, demanding payment that we didn’t have. We shut down early, and my dad approached my mom about it. He sent me up to my room, but I could still hear them screaming at each other.”

Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly, losing himself in the memory. Chanyeol rubbed his hand along Baekhyun’s arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner. It must have worked, because Baekhyun took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and kept going.

“It got really quiet after a while, so I went downstairs and they were both gone. I ran out to the garage, and that mustang we’d been working on was gone too. I stuck around on my own for a while, but after around a week I called the cops. They did a search and found my dad washed up in a river somewhere, and my mom was just gone.” Baekhyun swallowed dryly.

“I have no idea if the loan sharks got to them, or if my mom went full-on insane and offed him or what. So, I got dragged into the system.” Baekhyun laughed dryly. “They act like they care about you, but they definitely don’t. I was in, what, 16 foster homes total? I was what they called a ‘troubled’ kid. Anyway, after seven years of being dragged around by the state I turned 18 and got myself out of that hellhole.

“One of the other guys from my last foster home snuck out a few times a month to go racing. He told me about it, and so when I got out I decided to go to one. I fixed up my car and raced. It was great, and I won. My first fucking race, and I _creamed_ the guy who came in second. What a day.” Baekhyun smiled again. “The pot was decent, and after a few races I was able to build up a savings. I bought this place a little over a year ago.”

Chanyeol looked around. The apartment was nice, albeit a bit small. Though, considering Baekhyun lived alone it wasn’t like he needed much more.

“It’s not much.” Baekhyun seemed to read his thoughts. “But it’s got a kitchen, and a bed and a bathroom. Plus, it’s all mine, you know? Like, that’s pretty fucking cool that it’s mine and no one else can fuck with this thing I’ve got going for me.”

“Your vibe.” Chanyeol spoke up.

“Precisely.” Baekhyun yawned. “Congrats. In a single night, you learned more about me than any one of my friends.”

He hit Chanyeol’s chest lightly. “Don’t go blabbing now, Empire. I won’t be happy.”

“Don’t worry.” Chanyeol replied seriously, resting his head atop Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun’s breathing slowed down considerably, and it wasn’t hard to assume that he’d fallen asleep. Chanyeol decided that he’d give him a few minutes to rest, then bug him for a ride home.

He certainly didn’t plan on falling asleep too.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol woke up to a loud crash of thunder, lightning flashing through the small apartment. Rain pounded against the window, and a chill had settled along his bare skin.

Of course, the sleeping boy curled into his side helped chase the cold away.

Chanyeol turned his head, squinting at the clock hung on the half wall. It was a little after 5:30. As gently as he could, he rolled over to look at the small male still curled up against his side.

All his harsh lines disappeared when Baekhyun was asleep, and he had sweat off his makeup earlier in the night, giving his whole face a softer, younger look. Chanyeol figured the boy must be around his age, maybe younger.

Chanyeol let out a deep breath, laying his head back against the pillow once again. Baekhyun groaned in his sleep and Chanyeol froze, waiting for the male to settle back down. Baekhyun rolled his head around for a second, burrowing it against Chanyeol’s shoulder. His fingers changed so they were pressing slightly into Chanyeol’s chest, almost as though he could tell that Chanyeol was thinking about leaving.

Chanyeol looked at the clock again. He had class at nine, but he needed to shower and eat something, and find his way back to campus. He never finished his reading from the night before either, and that needed to be done before his period at 10:45.

Chanyeol shot a look at Baekhyun once again, watching to see if the smaller was asleep again. Determining he was, Chanyeol maneuvered his way out of the boy’s koala hold on him, rolling gently off the bed.

Baekhyun stirred again and Chanyeol froze, watching as he grabbed the sheets in his hands and pulled them all the way up to his chin. Baekhyun rolled over, burying himself on the pillow and under the sheets. Chanyeol let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding and tip-toed around the bed to pick up his discarded jeans. He grabbed them and went directly to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly and turning on the light. Chanyeol grabbed the edge of the sink and blinked rapidly, not expecting the light to be so fucking bright.

He fished his phone out of the back pocket of his pants, sighing. _5:41am_ , the bright screen read. _13 new messages. 6% power._

God dammit.

Chanyeol shoved his long legs into his jeans, pulling them up and buttoning them. He then turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face to fully wake himself up. He dried his face off with the hand towel and picked his phone back up, unlocking it.

Debating for a minute, Chanyeol decided to call one of his other roommates.

“ _What in the ever-living fuck do you want.”_ Sehun grumbled into the phone, picking up after the third ring.

“I need a ride.” Chanyeol whispered, shooting a desperate look at the door and praying Baekhyun was still asleep.

_“At 5 in the goddamn morning.”_

“It’s almost 6.”

“ _That means nothing you dipshit.”_

“Oh Sehun, you get your lazy ass in your pretty little white car and come pick me up.” Chanyeol demanded.

“ _Why should I?”_

“Fucking Christ, Sehun, don’t make me call Luhan and tell him that you have a crush on him because dammit, I will.”

“ _You wouldn’t.”_ Sehun suddenly sounded a lot more awake.

“Do you really want to try me?”

There was a pause, then a rustling. Chanyeol assumed Sehun was getting out of bed. “ _Text me your location.”_

“I knew you’d come around.”

_“Fuck you.”_ Sehun cut the phone. _Brat_.

Chanyeol turned on his location on his phone and prayed, though he wasn’t religious in the slightest, that his phone would last until Sehun got to Baekhyun’s apartment complex.

He turned on his flashlight and cut the light in the bathroom, opening the door and tip-toing out. Chanyeol risked a look at the bed and he saw Baekhyun still curled in a ball, sheets fisted under his chin. He looked cold.

Chanyeol glanced towards the front door and his clothes piled with his shoes by the couch, then he turned to look back at Baekhyun. He couldn’t just leave him like that.

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Chanyeol slowly made his way back to the bed in the corner. As gently as he could, Chanyeol grabbed the blanket that had been shoved off the bed at some point the night before and unfolded it, laying it over the sleeping boy. Baekhyun relaxed instantly, adjusting his grip to hold the blanket along with the sheets.

Chanyeol smiled and backed up. He pulled his shirt on and threw his jacket over his arm, holding his shoes in his hand. He opened the front door silently, slipping out and shutting it just as quietly.

The open hallway was cold, and Chanyeol pulled on his jacket immediately with a shiver. He hadn’t thought _that_ through. Shoving his feet in his vans and lacing them up, Chanyeol checked his phone again. _3%_.

Wow. Great. Awesome.

Right then, his phone went off with a text from Sehun.

            _I’m here asshole._

Chanyeol took a deep breath and walked over to the ledge, spotting Sehun’s white Hyundai sitting right by the staircase he and Baekhyun had stumbled up earlier that night. Chanyeol looked up at the dark sky. The rain was missing him for the most part, but he knew that the second he stepped down the stairs he was going to be soaked. He groaned internally and darted out into the weather.

“Shit!” He yelled, squinting to see through the dark and rain as he tried not to miss any steps.

“Shit, it’s cold.” He complained as he threw himself in Sehun’s passenger seat, slamming the door.

The younger man looked at him unamused as he threw a towel in Chanyeol’s face. “Who’s the dude?” He asked, shifting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Just a dude.” Chanyeol responded shortly, stripping out of his wet jacket and starting to dry off his arms.

“Pull off your shirt, too. I brought you one of your hoodies, it’s in the back.”

Chanyeol smiled, ripping his cold shirt off. Sehun may have complained about getting dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, but underneath that bitch persona he was a really sweet kid. A year younger than Chanyeol, Sehun was a sophomore at the same college.

He and Jongin had taken in Sehun and Jongdae, their other roommate, when they found an apartment and were looking for new guys to split the rent. Sehun and Jongdae were in a similar position, and the four boys clicked instantly when they’d all met for dinner at one of the campus’s dining halls. How suspicious it was that Sehun’s true colors came to the surface _after_ they’d all signed the lease?

The drive home was quiet, save for the low radio and the dull pattering of rain against the windshield. Sehun was a good driver, but it still startled Chanyeol when he glanced over to the driver’s seat and saw his roommate when he was expecting to see a certain male with a taste for speed and a need to win.

No, he definitely was _not_ disappointed. Not in the slightest.

Or so he told himself.

It seemed like seconds later he and Sehun were dashing into their apartment, shivering and welcoming the warm air.

“Shower.” Chanyeol murmured, heading for his bedroom. “Hot shower.”

“I deserve a thank you, don’t you think?” Sehun annoyingly planted himself on Chanyeol’s doorframe. “Donuts. Gas money. A 12-pack. I’m not picky.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he dug around in his dresser for fresh underwear. “You get Luhan continuing to live in ignorance of your love. Anything more and you’re going to start owing _me_.”

Sehun huffed, stalking down the hall to his and Jongdae’s shared room. “Bastard.”

“I’m still older than you!” Chanyeol yelled down the hall. A door slam was Sehun’s only rebuttal.

Chanyeol groaned and flopped face-first on his bed. A shower could wait, he decided. He was exhausted, and his priority was sleep. Chanyeol vaguely remembered plugging his phone in on his nightstand and he had a fleeting memory of the bed feeling empty before he fell asleep again.

 

* * *

 

“—And then, oh god, he fucking dropped to his knees _right there_ , right in the hallway of the _fucking science building_ , and I’m pretty sure he was actually going to suck me off then and there when—Chanyeol are you even fucking listening to me?” Jongdae sighed impatiently, slamming his hand down on the latter’s unopened notebook.

“Hm?” Chanyeol hummed, jumping up as his eyes focused on Jongdae. “Were you saying something?”

Sehun snickered behind his hand and Jongdae’s eyes narrowed. “What is going on with you? You’ve hardly touched your food.”

Chanyeol looked down, surprised to see his plate still full while the other two had already finished their lunches. “Sorry, I’m just distracted. I still have a test, and I’m not done with my paper yet.”

“Still thinking about your self-proclaimed ‘bad boy?’” Sehun asked with a smirk. Chanyeol kicked him under the table and Sehun winced at the contact, immediately complaining loudly at his “unnecessary use of violence against the youngest of the group.”

“No.” Chanyeol hissed.

“What ‘bad boy?’” Jongdae asked innocently.

“No one—”

“Chanyeol spent last night at some dude’s house.” Sehun supplied, all too happy to fill in the blanks for Jongdae.

“Look at you.” Jongdae nodded satisfactorily. “I’m so proud.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Chanyeol asked, and Jongdae nodded again.

“So, this guy is a ‘bad boy,’ huh?”

“Kind of.”

“Care to elaborate?” Sehun pestered with a smile. Chanyeol sent a glare in the younger’s direction.

“Not really—”

“He’s a friend of Kyungsoo’s.” Jongin replied instead, plopping in the seat next to Chanyeol. “Sorry I’m late. My exam ran over. You also never called me last night, asshole.” He hit Chanyeol’s arm.

“I was kind of _busy_ , okay?” Chanyeol pouted and rubbed his reddening arm.

“And Kyungsoo is…?” Jongdae questioned.

“My boyfriend. He races cars.”

“Legally?”

“What would be the fun in that?” Jongin took a large bite of his sandwich.

“Interesting.” Sehun smirked. “And what does your mystery boy do, Chanyeol?”

“He doesn’t—”

“Who? Baekhyun?” Sehun laughed victoriously and Chanyeol laid his head on the table in despair. Jongin continued, talking around the food in his mouth. _Gross_. “He races too. He’s the best out there. Chanyeol could tell you all about that, he rode with him for a heat.”

Sehun’s eyes lit up, and Chanyeol can already see the blackmail being pooled and organized in behind his expressive eyes. Chanyeol loved Jongin, he really did, but sometimes his best friend was just so fucking _dense_ that he wanted to strangle him.

Jongdae stared at Chanyeol, completely flabbergasted. “You? With an illegal street racer?”

“In bed?” Sehun cried in glee.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol hissed, lifting his head to glare at his best friend. _No, ex-best friend_.

“Oh, yeah. Speaking of which.” Jongin turned to Chanyeol. “There’s another race on Friday. You coming?”

“I want to come!” Sehun yelled excitedly. Jongdae simply shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” Chanyeol replied carefully. “I’m really tired, it’s been a big week and I wanted a night with Stella. I’ve been neglecting her all week.”

“Jesus, it’s no wonder you don’t have a boyfriend.” Sehun rolled his eyes. “Who the fuck names their instrument?” Sehun was learning all sorts of things about Chanyeol during that lunch period, and he was loving every second of it.

“Everyone even remotely involved with one.” Chanyeol shot back, annoyed. “Luhan named his flute Jennifer.”

Sehun gawked. _Luhan plays an instrument? With his_ mouth _?_ Sehun would be damned if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“So come then. What’s the harm?” Jongin asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Won’t things be kind of, uh, awkward?” Chanyeol sputtered out. He hadn’t spoken to Baekhyun since their night together. Sure, he felt guilty running out on him like that, but he’d also had a feeling that it had been nothing more than a one night stand and that Baekhyun would want him gone as soon as he woke up.

Baekhyun. Somehow, the racer hadn’t left Chanyeol’s mind since Tuesday. He’d slept through his alarm and missed his first class, barely making it to his second on time after running out of the shower only to be kicked out since he’d forgotten to do the reading. Chanyeol wondered if he’d been on the other’s mind even half as often as the racer was on his. He found himself hoping that Baekhyun missed him, then chided himself for it. _It was a one night stand, Chanyeol. Get a grip and move on._

Oh, god, that night. Baekhyun, who had been so beautiful, working Chanyeol up all night with his bad boy persona and his vibe and his car and his cigarette. Baekhyun, who had relinquished his hard-held control to Chanyeol just for a few hours. Baekhyun, who had looked so beautiful sprawled under Chanyeol on the bed, back arching. Baekhyun, who’s moans—

“Chanyeol?” Jongin snapped his fingers in front of Chanyeol’s face. “Welcome back. Are you good?”

“I have to get to class.” Chanyeol blurted out in a rush, standing up suddenly and grabbing his backpack and still-full plate.

“B-but—but class doesn’t start for another half hour!” Jongdae sat up, surprised by Chanyeol’s sudden outburst.

“I need to go.” Chanyeol reiterated, heading towards the dish disposal and the front door.

“Wait, Chanyeol! What about Friday?” Jongin called after him.

“Sure.” He heard himself say. _No, take it back_. “I have nothing better to do.” _Stella’s going to be furious_. _Idiot._

“Perfect.” Jongin smiled a very un-Jongin-like smile, and Chanyeol had to wonder if his plan all along had been to get the taller thinking about Baekhyun long enough to convince him to go to another race.

It worked.

Unapologetically, Chanyeol tossed his uneaten food in with the pile of dirty dishes and ran out of the dining hall. He kept running, though he had plenty of time before class, all the way to the music building. Without saying ‘hello’ to anyone he passed, he opened the locker he’d rented from the school and pulled Stella out along with his songbooks and replaced her with his backpack. He slammed the locker shut, locking it and heading to a practice room on the third floor.

He needed to clear his head. Everything was just too much—why was he constantly thinking about a boy he’s only just met? Chanyeol had known when he’d gone home with Baekhyun what would happen and what the expectations of the night were, yet here he was pining after the kid like a middle school girl after some One Direction member.

“What the fuck?” He shook his head as he began tuning the guitar, setting his favorite book on the music stand and adjusting it. _Focus_. He did his best to shove the dark-haired boy to the far corners of his mind.

Though it seemed, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the boy from his conscious. He kept screwing up the basic chords, and for some reason his left hand couldn’t center on the strings.

“Fuck me.” He groaned, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes so hard he was seeing all the colors at once.

He missed that night. The car, the ride, the dry humor and dirty flirting, the thrill of breaking the law, it almost felt like a dream. It was a dream he hadn’t wanted to wake up from yet there he was, back on campus, trapped once again in the endless cycle of “go to class, get the right grades, plan the rest of your life better than the back of your hand.”

Chanyeol was stuck. He hadn’t known how bad it had been until he’d gotten a taste of freedom, until he’d really _lived_ for the first time in his life. He remembered all too clearly the rush of the car, the feeling of flying, and the strange security he’d gotten though the car had been racing along at 140 miles per hour.

It had been a day, less even, and he already felt so boring. So _empty_. He missed the adrenaline, the momentary panic and the endless relief every time a corner had been cut too close or another car almost got in the way. He wanted to go back to the races—that much he knew.

He was addicted to the danger now, and it was all Jongin’s fault. What’s new.

But then again, was it the danger Chanyeol was addicted to, or was it Baekhyun?

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol had the strangest sense of déjà vu.

Here they were, Jongin dragging Chanyeol through the crowd once again towards his boyfriend and their group.

This time, however, Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off a familiar grey BMW parked to the side and a waft of smoke coming up from the side.

“Is it really that hard to be on time?” Kyungsoo asked, walking up to the pair with a bright smile. Jongin smiled back, letting go of Chanyeol and instead wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Okay, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, my boyfriend. Kyungsoo, my friend, Chanyeol.” Jongin gestured between the two.

“Nice to meet you.” Chanyeol nodded distractedly.

“Be nice.” Jongin chided, swatting him on the arm.

“Let him be.” Kyungsoo whispered. He’d spoken to Baekhyun and knew that the small racer would be looking for him too. “Baekhyun’s by his car.” He addressed Chanyeol.

“Right.” Chanyeol was making his way through the crowd towards the smoke, leaving the two boys behind in the road. He paused. “I’m going to get a drink.” He clarified before turning and walking towards the group again.

“He’s smitten.” Jongin smirked, watching his friend obviously heading for the BMW.

“So are you.” Kyungsoo nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder with his forehead.

“You’re right.” Jongin dragged his attention from Chanyeol to look down at Kyungsoo. “Now, how about a good luck kiss?”

Chanyeol tried using his height as an advantage on his way through the crowd, craning to see if he could get a glimpse of a small, dark-haired boy with a fucking cigarette between his lips.

Chanyeol could see a head of black, beautifully messy hair above the car as he came around.

Chanyeol froze. _What if he doesn’t want to see me?_ Chanyeol realized that maybe Baekhyun had just wanted him to have sex, and he didn’t want to see him anymore now that it was done and over with. There went his nerve. He needed to go.

Before he had time to turn around and hopefully lose himself in the crowd, some drunk ran into Chanyeol’s back, pushing him around the car and landing directly in front of Baekhyun.

“Empire?” Baekhyun breathed, letting out a string of smoke and looking…relieved? _What?_

Before Chanyeol could respond, the drunk who’d run into him shoved him again. “What the hell, shithead? What’s your problem?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol turned around, raising his hands in front of his face and unconsciously stepping in front of Baekhyun, who glanced worriedly at Chanyeol’s back. “Nothing, man. It was an accident.”

“Don’t fucking ‘man’ me, _you_ ran into _me_.” The drunk took an accusatory step forward, pointing in Chanyeol’s face threateningly. Chanyeol may have been one of the tallest people there, yet the drunken stranger was even taller than him. “You little pussy ass—”

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay?” Chanyeol took a step back and felt Baekhyun’s hand settle reassuringly on his waist. “It was on me, right? So, I’m sorry.”

 “You’d fucking better be sorry, motherfucker, or I swear to fucking _god_ —” The man was up in Chanyeol’s face now, though Chanyeol refused to take another step back knowing it would put him at a disadvantage considering _A._ that would back him against the car and give the drunk the upper hand, and _B._ Baekhyun was behind him, and that would put the attention on the shorter male, which Chanyeol wasn’t about to let happen. “—I fucking swear to _fucking_ _god_ I will go straight for your little boyfriend back there.”

Geez, this guy cursed more than Sehun.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun stiffen behind him, but he refused to take his eyes off the guy threatening the two. “We don’t want any trouble.” Chanyeol spoke slowly, sensing Baekhyun moving out from behind him. “Why don’t you just leave us alone?”

“That would be just too fucking easy.” The man sneered. Baekhyun was now fully out from Chanyeol, and he felt the smaller male remove his hand from his waist. That strange, empty feeling was back again.

“It was an accident.” Baekhyun spoke up, and both Chanyeol and the drunk turned to look at him. “He apologized, I’m apologizing, even though it was your fault, so why don’t you just get out of here?”

“You little whore—” The man took a step towards Baekhyun, but Chanyeol grabbed his arms.

“Don’t call him— _ah!_ ” The man had shoved Chanyeol back against the car, the lapels of Jongin’s leather jacket fisted in his hands. _Jongin’s going to murder me 17 different ways_.

“I wasn’t talking to you, bitch.” The man hissed, getting right in Chanyeol’s face again. Chanyeol could see the bloodshot eyes and smell the alcohol reeking from the guy.

“Let him go!” Suddenly the weight was gone, and Baekhyun had whirled the guy around and, _shit_ , punched him square on the nose.

Both parties let out a wail, the guy holding his most-likely broken nose and Baekhyun cradling his hand.

“Oh, shit, oh _fuck_ , oh my god my _hand_.” Baekhyun moaned, holding his hand to his chest and curling in on it.

Chanyeol was at his side in an instant. “Baekhyun, what the actual fuck did you do?!” He asked incredulously, wrapping an arm around the smaller male’s shaking shoulders. “Whoa, hey, it’s okay.”

Chanyeol gave the drunk a fleeting glance as he stood up, taking off to wherever his acquaintances were waiting for him, before returning his attention to Baekhyun.

“We need to get you some ice. Come on.” Chanyeol steered Baekhyun around and walked him around the car towards where the rest of the group was. “There’s ice in the cooler, right?”

It was a stupid question, but Baekhyun nodded anyway. “There should be.”

“Baekhyun, what the fuck?” Some guy Chanyeol had never seen before ran over to where the two were.

“Long story.” Baekhyun managed between pained breaths. “I need ice.”

“Sure, sure, I’ll meet you by your car.” The guy rushed off, and Chanyeol helped Baekhyun sit up on the hood of his car.

“Baekhyun, what the hell?” Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun.

“What?” Baekhyun glared back.

“Why the hell did you punch that guy? What the fuck were you thinking, taking on a guy twice your size?” Chanyeol nearly growled.

“Are you fucking kidding me? He was bugging you, and you weren’t going to do shit so I had to step in.” Baekhyun spoke like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“I was trying not to get violent.” Chanyeol reasoned.

“Well, he _wasn’t_ trying to not get violent, and you have to play fire with fire, right?”

“No!” Chanyeol sighed, exasperated. “No, we should have just walked away and let him lose interest.”

“If you think I was about to leave my car near a bunch of drunks then you are very, _very_ wrong.”

“That’s not what I—either way.” Chanyeol shook his head. “I was going to handle it, I was trying to keep you out of it.”

“You’re a literal puppy, what could you have done? I’m willing to bet that you’ve never punched a guy before. That guy was ready to beat the shit out of you, and you weren’t going to fight back? Seriously, Chanyeol, that guy was pissing me the fuck off. Don’t tell me you weren’t pissed the fuck off, too.”

Before Chanyeol could respond, the strange guy from before was back with a bag of ice and a towel. “Here, Baek.”

Baekhyun gingerly took the ice pack and laid it across his swelling knuckles. “Thanks, Yixing. Hey, how do you know if your hand is broken?”

The man, Yixing, shot Baekhyun a look that screamed, _are you fucking kidding me?_

“I’m asking for a friend.”

“Give me your hand.” Yixing took Baekhyun’s hand and inspected it carefully, stretching it and applying pressure and holding it in different positions all while asking questions that sounded very medical.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but it’ll be sore for a few days. I have some medical wrap in my truck, give me a second, I’ll go grab it and we’ll get you all patched up.”

“You’re the best, Xing.” Yixing shot the pair a dazzling smile before walking in the direction of a dark green pickup.

“Yixing is in medical school.” Baekhyun supplied, hissing as the ice came in contact with his injured hand again. “He’s pretty handy to keep around. A great friend too, not much of a lightweight.” Chanyeol hummed in response, watching the man walk away.

Baekhyun droned off, looking down at his hand.

“Why did you leave?” He asked suddenly, quietly, _nervously_.

“What?” Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun, who refused to lift his eyes from his lap.

“Monday. Or, I guess it was Tuesday. Why did you leave?” He looked up, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol felt the same aura in surrounding them as when Baekhyun had been telling him about his past. Broken. Vulnerable. _Scared_.

“I—I just figured that, uh, you’d wanted me to?” Chanyeol forced out.

Baekhyun chuckled breathily. “Right. That’s why I told you my whole sob story. Because I tell that shit to everyone, right?”

“Baekhyun—”

“You know, I actually thought we had a connection, and I thought you felt it too. Not just, like, physically, but I just felt drawn to you, you know?” Baekhyun shook his head dejectedly. “I held your hand. I felt like a girl, but you got nervous and I actually fucking held your hand and—dammit, I must sound like an idiot.”

“No.” Chanyeol responded instantly. “No, you don’t.” He leaned back against the car. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week, you know?”

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol questioningly. The taller nodded.

“I skipped more classes this week than I did all last semester, because _fuck_ you make me feel things that I haven’t felt since my last boyfriend and, just, it’s freaking me out.”

“So, you’re saying I’ve corrupted you now that you’re playing hooky on a regular basis?” Baekhyun asked with a small smile.

“That’s what you got out of what I just said?” _Seriously?_

Baekhyun laughed. “Well, the other stuff, too. That’s all great.” He sobered. “Actually, it’s really great, because I really want to kiss you again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s face in his hands and pulled him close, connecting them lightly. Baekhyun pressed back into the kiss, his good hand coming up to circle the back of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol sighed, relaxing on top of the smaller male.

Wow, would you look at that. That empty feeling was gone again. Huh.

Chanyeol licked along Baekhyun’s lower lip and the smaller granted him entrance immediately, their tongues dancing around each other. Chanyeol leaned his hands down on either side of Baekhyun’s legs, and Baekhyun smiled into the kiss as he was forced to lean back to compensate for Chanyeol’s tall form.

“Okay, so I have the—oh. Uh, I—I can come back later.” The two pulled apart to see a flushing Yixing standing awkwardly, an ace wrap and some medical tape in his hands. Baekhyun chuckled breathlessly.

“He’s all yours.” Chanyeol took a step back, Baekhyun’s left hand fitting perfectly in Chanyeol’s right. He squeezed every couple seconds as Yixing was wrapping his hand, trying not to move. Chanyeol squeezed back reassuringly as Baekhyun screwed his eyes shut.

“You’re good, Baek.” Yixing said with finality once he secured the wrap with a little clip.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun clenched his fist experimentally, smiling when he discovered that it didn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought it would.

“Are you still racing tonight?” Yixing asked.

“I think so. I have a reputation to uphold. It’s about to get a lot cooler when I win with a broken hand.”

“It’s not broken.”

“Let me milk this, Xing.” Baekhyun winked and Yixing rolled his eyes, walking off grumbling something about “drama queens.”

“You’re still racing?” Chanyeol asked worriedly.

Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s not that bad.” He clenched his fist again. “I’ll still be able to shift okay.”

Chanyeol chewed his bottom lip, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand again. He squeezed back.

“Hey, I’m a professional, remember? I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you doubting me?” Baekhyun asked with a gasp.

“Naturally.” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun smirked. “Well, since you happen to think that I won’t win, then I guess you won’t mind putting a little wager on this race?” He stroked his thumb over the back of Chanyeol’s hand.

“What’s the prize?” Chanyeol asked with a smile, leaning against the car right next to where Baekhyun was sitting.

“A date. A real one.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol nervously.

“I would’ve said yes if you’d just asked.” Chanyeol responded with a smile.

“Aw, where’s the fun in that, though?” Baekhyun leaned his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, looking up at him through his fringe.

“Alright then, Byun, you have yourself a deal. You have to win though.” Chanyeol warned with a smile.

“No problem.” Baekhyun beamed. Across the lot, Kyungsoo climbed in his car with Jongin wishing him luck. “It looks like I need to go.”

“Good luck.” Chanyeol knelt down outside the open window once Baekhyun got settled, the engine sputtering to life.

“Thanks, Empire. But I don’t need it.” He smirked, running his hands over the wheel.

“Aw, come on, let me be a supportive date.” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun leaned through the open window and gave Chanyeol a short peck. “That’s all the luck I need.” And with that, he followed Kyungsoo out of the lot.

“You seem to be all cleared up.” Jongin commented, meeting Chanyeol as they watched their respective partners take their places in the lineup.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol smiled. “All he needs to do is win this race.”

“You do know that Baekhyun doesn’t lose, right?”

“I’m counting on it.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun didn’t even pull back into the lot when he won. He just stopped in front of Chanyeol, unlocking the passenger door and rolling down the window.

“Get your gorgeous ass in the car, Empire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first major fanfic that I've posted. I have plenty of others that I have not yet posted, and way too many that are still works in progress, but hopefully they'll all make their way here eventually! This is a one-shot, but if people like it enough I may consider making a second part. 
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading! It means a lot. Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you think it's worthy (it's probably not I'm so sorry don't destroy me too much).
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
